The Fall of the Doctor (JoshCO)
"The Fall of the Doctor" is the Sixth, and final, episode of JOSHCO's Doctor Who Series One. This episode focuses on answering all the series arcs (Mysterious Girl / The Protector, Time Lord Technology theft, The Doctor's death, and the rise of the Time Lord Victorious) Spoilers Ahead! This page is filled to the top with spoilers, it's pretty much River Song's diary this page. Just run if you don't want to be... spoiled. Synopsis The Series Finale will answer all the un-answered questions of the series. The Doctor and Amy have tracked down who has been stealing the Time Lord Technology. River Song returns to help. The Protector's true identity is revealed. The Doctor's life is in Amy, River and the Protectors hands. One thing is for certain; The Doctor will Die; and Victory will Rise! Plot The story starts on Rahimus, the home of the Raetions, and specifically Raminus, Lord of the Raetions. The Mysterious girl, whom has been following the Doctor since the beginning of the series, enters Raminus's throne room. She informs Raminus on the Time Lord Victorious. River is at Stormcage Containment Facility where the Mysterious Girl appears and tells River that "It is time." Meanwhile, in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Amy are having a two-person party. The Doctor is trying to distract Amy from going to Rahimus. Amy reminds the Doctor that they must find who has been stealing the Time Lord Technology. The Doctor gives in and they fly off to Rahimus. They leave the TARDIS and as the go; The Tenth Doctor appears on the large scanner showing the 'Time Lord Victorious' scene from DW: The Waters of Mars. The Doctor and Amy step out of the TARDIS where River Song is standing outside and says "Hello Sweetie" Opening Titles. The Doctor, River and Amy catch up and explore Rahimus. The Doctor locates a Deletion Machine, which is similarly shaped to the Pandorica. The Doctor deduces that is Time Lord and Dalek technology combined by the Raetions. Raminus, the guard and the Mysterious Girl approach the TARDIS team and say that they were expecting them. In the Raetion Lounge/Throne room, it is modelled to look like Rory and Amy's flat, it is revealed that Raminus has been taking the Time Lord Technology and selling it so she can afford her own personal universe for herself and the Raetions. The Doctor walks off in anger and the rest of the TARDIS team follows him. The Mysterious Girl goes to Amy and tells her that she needs to talk to her. The Doctor and River are walking back to the TARDIS. They both realise that the Doctor is getting angrier and angrier. The Mysterious Girl gives Amy a necklace, which Amelia thinks is poison. The Mysterious girl is revealed her name to be 'Jenny'. Meanwhile, in the Raetion Lounge, the Guard enters the room informing Raminus that the Daleks have sent a message. The Daleks know that Raminus has been stealing their technology, so naturally they want to exterminate them. Shock horror. Raminus convinces the Daleks to back off temporarily so Raminus can turn the Doctor into the Time Lord victorious. River tells the Doctor to stay in the TARDIS while she talks to Raminus. River threatens Raminus to give back the Time Lord technology. Raminus gets the Guard to stop River Song. River jumps off the Balcony and the Guard informs Raminus that she is dead. Raminus tells the Guard to stop the rest of the TARDIS team. Amy and Jenny run to the TARDIS. Jenny tells Amy that she need to see the Doctor. The Doctor thinks Amy has betrayed him. Jenny is revealed to be the Doctors Daughter (DW: The Doctors Daughter). The Doctor thinks that Jenny has betrayed him also by joining the Raetions. The Guard tries to shoot the Doctor dead. But Jenny jumps infront of the bullet. It is shown that Jenny has used all of her regenerations to save the Doctor. Jenny dies. Back to River Song, she is falling off the cliff and lands inside the TARDIS. This TARDIS is the one left over from episode two, where Future River dies. Back to the Doctor, Jenny and Amy. The Doctor is lying next to Jenny's dead body. He uses the Particle Transporter to get rid of Jenny's remains. The Doctor gets angrier and goes to stop Raminus, ignoring Amy's plead for him to go. The Doctor takes off his bowtie and Amy picks it up. Raminus senses that The Doctor is turning into the Time Lord Victorious. The Doctor kills two Raetions and takes their Jacket and Tie. The Doctor changes his clothes to wear the Time Lord Victorious costume. The Doctor annonces that he has become the Time Lord Victorious. The Doctor and Amy go to the Raetion Throne Room. River in the past TARDIS dematerialises and Amy informs her whats happening. River catches Amy up. The Time Lord Victorious kills Raminus. The Time Lord Victorious is regenerating, River and Amy tell the Doctor of all the good things he has done and this works out the Doctor to battle the Time Lord Victorious. He turns back into the Doctor. The Doctor is dead. Amy puts his bowtie back on and puts on the Necklace Jenny gave her. He starts to regenerate. He wasn't strong enough to survive it. The Doctor regenerates with tears in his eyes, his last words "Make it stop" The Doctor stops regenerating, and it's the same Eleventh Doctor, just refreshed thanks to the Time Lord necklace that Jenny gave Amy. River gets a signal from the Daleks saying that they are attacking. The Doctor goes to leave the world burning, but River convinces him not to. The Doctor retrieves all the stolen technology, Time Lord, Dalek, all of it. They all get in the TARDIS and fly off. The Daleks follow the TARDIS. The Daleks tell the Doctor to return to Earth, and he does. They fly into the stars. The End. Cast Primary Cast *The Eleventh Doctor - Joshua Snares *Amelia Pond - Gemma Connell *River Song - Nicole Roach *Jenny - Lisa Thorley Guest Cast *Raminus - Jessica Rogers *Galactic Guard - Ben Bowden References *The Time Lord Victorious (DW: Waters of Mars) *Amy talks about her fondness for Romans (DW: Big Bang) (DW: A Christmas Carol) *The "Time Lord Victorious" Scene (Scene 11) from Waters of Mars is shown (DW: Waters of Mars) *The Pandorica is mentioned for it's similarity to the Raetion Deletion Machine (DW: Big Bang) *The Cracks in time and space are mentioned *Nightmare is mentioned twice (JOSHCO: Nightmare's Dream) *"It's Over Doctor Song" mirrors what the guard said in Time and Angels *The Doctor listens to Jenny's heartbeat like in (DW: The Doctors Daughter) *The Particle Transporter returns (JOSHCO: The Lonely God) *"She could have done so much more" is similar to the Tenth Doctor's death (DW: The End of Time), this was done for she was very similar to the Tenth Doctor. *Raminus lifts her hands similar to the Ood (DW: Planet of the Ood) *"I always dress for the occassion" a similar line from the 1996 Doctor Who movie. *Fish Fingers and Custard mentioned (DW: The Eleventh Hour) *Jim the Fish (DW: The Impossible Astronaut) *"My Poncho Boys!" (DW: Amy's Choice) *Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Captain Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith are all referenced. *The Doctor mentions fezzes (DW: The Big Bang) *Quotes: "Hello, I'm the Doctor", "Don't Blink", "Come along Pond!", "Bowties are cool!", "Silence Will Fall", "Brilliant!" "Fantastic!" "Molta Bene!" "Would you like a Jelly Baby?" "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow", "Geronimo", "Alonsy Alonso!", "Wibbly Wobbley, Timey Wimey", "Spacey Wacey", "Jiggery Pokery" and "Oh yes!" are all blurted out. *"Got any celery?" A reference to the Fifth Doctor. *"Because soon; close to the moon. Silence Will Fall." River's Poem :: Victorious did not rise; The Doctor did survive :: and the Doctor's ambition will continue to strive. :: But a darker day is coming for all. :: Because soon; close to the moon. :: Silence will fall. ::::::::::: ''- River Song'' Story Notes *Jenny does die in this episode, there was no more regenerations left. This is Jenny a long, long, time away. This is an event that happened minellia after The Doctor's Daughter. *Victory claims to be the Valeyard, but he isn't yet. He is an earlier version of what the Valeyard would become. This is why the character looks completely different, and acts differently. If Jenny did not give the necklace, he would have regenerated into the Twelfth Doctor, and would have been evil, and then regenerated into the Valeyard. Continuity *A Vortex Manipulator is used by Jenny on multiple occassions *The Daleks are mentioned, and later appeared. *The Doctor gets another hat to his hat collection, a police hat. *River Song said she has shot 23 hats off the Doctor (This version of River) *The Time Lord Victorious has "Brainy Specs" like the tenth Doctor, to show his intelligence *The Doctor mentions his "depression" from the 9th and 10th incarnations of the Doctor, from the Time War and that he's "Finally Better"